los sueños mas profundos
by misato-succubus
Summary: es una historia triste. a yuriy lo utilizan por kai jaja


Bueno, soy nueva en esto pero espero que sus opiniones sean lo mas sinceras posibles. Lo escribí para desahogarme.  
Dedicado: a Rhin que me había pedido que escribiera algo y aquí la estoy complaciendo y a gabz, por el simple hecho de que es genial, una inspiración y mi mamá.  
Por: Misato Kitsune Ivanov Hellsing, yopo.  
Advertencia: sinceramente no se que poner aquí y no se como clasificarlo, así que si es de emociones susceptibles y le gusta el amor dulce y acaramelado, se confundió de fic, le recomiendo que busque uno mejor. (Solo es un capitulo, si no lo entienden sintonice en la libertad de preguntar)

"Los Deseos Mas Profundos"

Una hermosa mansión alineada al desfiladero era bañada por la luz de la luna. Se podía ver desde le bacón una silueta, una joven no muy alto que dejaba caer el cabello a los costados de su cara y, en vano, apretaba con fuerza los ojos mientras las lagrimas quemaban sus mejillas antes de caer sobre el barandal de caoba tallada.  
-si tuvieras un deseo ¿Qué pedirías? ¿Que?   
La misma pregunta rondaba una y otra ves, torturándolo.   
-para ya por favor, ya no mas  
-si tuvieras un deseo ¿que pedirías?  
-YA! YA NO MAS!  
-¿Que pedirías?  
-Yo… desearía… con toda mi alma… dejar de amar y que no me ame nadie nunca mas.  
Paró por fin, y sintió el abrasador silencio de nuevo, pero dolía demasiado el pecho y las lagrimas no cesaban de salir, era probable que su deseo se hiciera realidad

Yo que creí que con solo estar a tu lado podía ser feliz, y que aun que no me amaras al menos me querías, cuan equivocado estaba. Y ahora lloras por mi… no te creo, tu solo lloras unas cuantas lagrimas negras, yo llore toda una vida por ti…

-He! Esperarte! Yo no tengo tu condición física, espera a los que no nos pasamos la vida entrenando!- gritaba a todo pulmón un joven bien vestido, de ojos azules y mirada fija, que dejaba que el cabello rojo se le revolviera con el viento, mientras corría detrás de otro joven de que también iba corriendo pero que se veía menos abatido que su contraparte pelirroja.  
- Si no corres te dejare atrás y tendrás que regresar solo a la casa- dijo con calma el joven de cabello azul que corría delante.  
- NO, sabes que todavía me pierdo en este lugar, no te atrevas a dejarme atrás o me las pagaras- dijo con un hilo de vos y en un forzado tono de amenaza…

Los recuerdos se mezclan con las lagrimas amargas y el veneno que corrosivo que me inyectaste con la indiferencia de tu ser.

La puerta de hermoso tallado se abrió de par en par dejando pasar a su legítimo dueño, junto con su permanente invitado.   
-no...Te…cansas…de…torturarme…- dijo Yuriy, dejándose caer en un acojinado sillón de la sala. El frió que envolvía en esos días las calles empezó a convertirse en nieve.  
-te dije que tenia prisa, y aun así te quedaste en el salón media hora más, no tengo tu tiempo- los ojos rojos se clavaron en los azules con cierto rencor, tal ves por haberle hecho correr. Con un hábil giro el pelirrojo esquivó los muebles y echo a correr por las escaleras, pasándose a caer más de una ves.  
Pero en los ojos azules aun reflejaba la silueta de Kai, mientras sentía como los colores se le subían al rostro y dejaba de tener frío. Abrió la tercera puerta del pasillo principal de la segunda planta que había sido su hogar desde hacia unos meses, un cuarto de escasa decoración, con una cama matrimonial revestida con sabanas rojas y con una mesita de noche a cada lado, el enorme armario, un mueble para la televisión y otro para la laptop que le había regalado su anfitrión y por ultimo la puerta de un majestuoso baño decorado con velas y losas rojas. Bastante cansado tiro la mochila, bufanda y saco en el suelo junto a la puerta. Sin mucha prisa y despreocupadamente entro al baño y mojo varias veces su cara con agua fría, alzo la mirada y se encontró frente a frente al espejo. No podía apartar su mirada del espejo, entrecerró los ojos, lentamente subió la mano hasta tocar la punta de los dedos de su otro yo en el espejo.  
- la mitad… solo soy la mitad- susurró. En el espejo solo se veía la mitad de su cara. Le invadió la tristeza y un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo pegarse contra la pared y resbalar hasta el suelo.

La noche me envolvía en sus brazos, la luna repetía los gemidos de nostalgia que escapaban de mi moribundo corazón, cortando el silencio que emitía la soledad.

Por la ventana se colaban los últimos rallos de la tarde, que luchaban contra las corrientes frías que empañaban los cristales. Con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, Yuriy se puso el pantalón del pijama, antes de abotonar la camisa tocaron con mano firme la puerta de la habitación. La mojada melena azul choco contra su nariz y la piel de su brazo rozo contra su pecho desnudo.  
- ocupado...?- pregunto Kai con un tono de indiferencia y sarcasmo. Con un poco de esfuerzo tala se recupero de la impresión, nunca antes había irrumpido en la habitación y menos de ese modo.  
- No, pero me sorprende que tu tampoco, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que…- al voltear, su mirada se topo con un peliazul sin camisa acostado en la cama viendo el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca.  
-que?...- repitió mientras despegaba la mirada del techo, para ver a un pelirrojo que tenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y la cara del mismo tono que el cabello, petrificado ante la puerta.- te pasa algo?- el tono cambio a uno mas seductor, que encendió los sentidos del pelirrojo. Con movimientos lentos se separo de las sabanas de terciopelo rojo, y camino hasta que los labios del pelirrojo probaron el aliento cliente que se escapaba de los labios que casi chocan con los suyos. La punta de los dedos de Kai alcanzaron a serrar la puerta, para luego atraparlo por la cintura, apretándolo fuerte contra la suya.  
- ¿que haces?- pudo escuchar el ridículo tono de voz con que dijo la frase, en realidad no quería siquiera preguntar.  
- vamos, cállate y disfruta, es lo que quieres tanto como yo- su voz era fuego que quemaba la piel del cuello del pelirrojo, pero no pudo notar la lujuria con la que lo veía.  
Mil ideas pasaban por la mente del pelirrojo, pero los ardientes besos nublaron poco a poco la razón y solo se entrego a las caricias que encendían cada centímetro de piel que tocaban. Las sombras se alargaron hasta cubrir los espacios con luz que quedaban, dejando el cuarto en penumbras. Fue la noche la única testigo, se perdieron los colores, las formas. Se respiraba la pasión y se sentía el calor.  
-no…- una vos entrecortada interrumpió los gemidos  
-no? Quieres que pare- dijo una vos firme mientras lo tomaba por los brazos, los ponía sobre su cabeza y se encorvaba para darle un beso.  
- yo, no se…- se estremecía con cada roce de la piel del cuerpo que sentía sobre su ser - duele?  
-que pregunta mas entupida…- respondió con frialdad- averígualo tu mismo.  
Con un movimiento brusco le soltó los brazos, lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó frente a el, sobre su regazo, sin dejar de apretar la piel que rodeaba las caderas. No pudo hacer más que abrasarlo, mientras sentía cada movimiento que pasaba entre sus caderas.

Punzadas de agujas que traspasan mi piel, que cortan los labios, acaban con las ilusiones, los sueños; y te deleita el verme sufrir.

Los rayos tenues de la luna entraban a través de la ventana iluminando la cama.  
-dime, si tuvieras un deseo, un solo deseo que cambiara tu vida para hacerla mejor ¿Qué pedirías? ¿Qué seria?- una voz llena de ilusión y alegría, esperado la respuesta.  
-No lo se, ¿que pedirías tu?- contesto con cierta indiferencia, desgana y somnolencia.  
-Pues pasar toda la vida enamorado, contigo- dijo con firmeza y convicción.  
El joven pliazul se levanto de la cama se puso los pantalones y se enfiló a la puerta, para la sorpresa del joven que dejo atrás en la cama.- ¿por que te vas?  
- por que tienes ilusiones que yo perdí hace mucho. Te enamoraste de mi, pero yo no de ti. Para ti esto significa más que sexo, para mi solo es una vez más de las muchas otras- no lo volteo a ver ni un solo momento y después de cerrar la puerta el silencio rechinaba en los oídos. El pelirrojo se paro y corrió hacia la puerta del baño abriéndola y enfrentándose al espejo sobre el lavamanos. Los ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando caer lágrimas gruesas que acabaron en el suelo. La ira domino y de un golpe rompió el espejo esparciendo los retazos pringados de sangre por el suelo- nada, ya no hay nada… te lo llevaste todo- los lamentos se acompañaban de la sangre que resbalaba por le brazo cortado y las huellas rojas por cortarse los pies. Abrió las puertas del bacón y dejo entrar los fantasmas de la nieve a la habitación, mientras el viento le hacia alacranes de cabello sobre la frente.  
Debí tener cuidado al desearte, apunte muy alto y la caída fue peor, creer que me amaste, fue el error. Pago ahora por tus ofensas, ojalá te vaya peor.


End file.
